Operación: Digimundo
by Felikis
Summary: Izzy se ha metido en problemas por sus conocimientos sobre el Digimundo, y no sabe cómo salir de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1, Diario de Izzy: Estoy en un lío**

Hoy, estoy en un lío tremebundo. Sabía que mis conocimientos acerca de la informática y los Digimon me iban a dar un trabajo importante… nunca pensé que supondría traicionar al Digimundo. Quien me lo iba a decir… y lo peor, es que estoy sólo.

Empezaré por el principio: hace una semana, logré graduarme como Programador en la Universidad. Todo iba a ser perfecto, ya que me habían llamado ese mismo día para una entrevista de trabajo, en el Congreso. Trabajar para el Estado, iba a ganar dinero a espuertas… épico.

Se me ocurrió celebrarlo. Llamé a todos los Elegidos, amigos míos desde que viajé por primera vez al Digimundo cuando estaba de campamento de verano… lamentablemente, ni Davis ni T.K. estuvieron presentes. Llevaban unos días desaparecidos, y se habían ido con la excusa de "para llevarse mejor". Se que eso es imposible hasta que uno de los dos se desenamore de Kari. Seguramente, se fueron para poder intentar matarse sin que nosotros se lo impidiéramos.

En fin, decidí no darle importancia, y disfrutar el momento. Al día siguiente, llegué al Congreso, me dirigí a la secretaria, y me hicieron pasar a una sala. Allí, me estaba esperando mi futuro jefe. Parecía una persona normal… parecía. Me saludó además muy formalmente:

- Señor Koushiro Izumi, supongo.

- Sí, yo soy – respondí, con toda la educación del mundo.

La entrevista fue normal. Él ya conocía nuestra aventura en el Digimundo, así que no me pareció extraño que me preguntara por ello. Me dijo que no íbamos a trabajar en el propio Congreso, sino que me reuniera con él, el día siguiente por la mañana a las ocho, en unas naves que se encontraban al oeste de Odaiba.

Hasta aquí todo bien, volví muy contento a casa, incluso tuve la tentación de bailar volviendo a casa, pero evité hacerlo para no hacer el ridículo ante todas las personas que pasaban por mi lado.

Reconozco que esa noche creía ser de nuevo un niño pequeño, porque los nervios no me dejaban dormir… aunque si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba, hubiera huído del país. Más que temblando, parece que un terremoto sacude mi cuerpo…

Al día siguiente, llegué donde me habían citado. Algo me dijo que no me llevara el portátil, y en efecto, en cierta forma ha sido mi salvación… y la del propio ordenador. En fín, no voy a adelantar acontecimientos.

Pasé. Muy limpio, todo en colores blancos y azules ténues… que relajación. Todo el mundo saludando amablemente, muy amables, estrechando la mano con todos… que delicia… como las pastillas para la tos que me tomo: suave por fuera… y jodidamente picante por dentro.

Me pidieron que, para empezar, desencriptara unos textos que permitían acceder a un código fuente que, según ellos, permitiría colaborar en el descubrimiento de nuevas energías. Eso ya no me lo creí. Sin embargo, como buen idiota que he demostrado ser, a pesar de mis notas, lo hice sin interrogarles. Sin embargo, la falta de confianza me permitió meter un par de erratas en el programa.

FAIL total. En cuento metí el texto con una errata, empezó a sonar una alarma, y el jefe y dos personas de seguridad aparecieron en tres segundos por la puerta. Acojonante. El jefe metió una clave y la alarma paró.

- Señor Izumi… ¿qué hace? ¿No sabe desencriptar textos basados en las Ruinas Digitales?

- Saber se, señor. Pero… - dudé.

- ¿Pero? – me miró con una mirada extremadamente fría.

Tragué saliva. Tenía que pensar una excusa y rápido.

- Pensé que esos textos podrían interpretarse de otras maneras… nunca suelo traducir todo el texto literalmente…

El jefe me miró y, tras una pausa, sonrió.

- De acuerdo. ¡No pasa nada! Corríjalo, y vaya a tomarse un café, luego le daré más instrucciones.

Corregí el texto y salí de la empresa. Menos mal que llevaba chaqueta, tenía las axilas chorreando sudor, y la tela lo había logrado tapar. Como no me apetecía estar cerca, se me ocurrió ir al bar de Tai y Sora, para poder hablar con ellos.

Tai y Sora… que suerte, han encontrado el amor… y mientras yo, aquí, amenazado de muerte, y encima con vidas a mis espaldas. En fin, tardé diez minutos en llegar, y más que un café, pedí un tazón de tila. Les conté lo ocurrido.

Tai tenía que atender las mesas, así que solamente Sora pudo aconsejarme.

- Seguro que te vigilaban por ser el nuevo. No te preocupes.

- Esos textos se parecían mucho a los de la Central de Andromon. No me gusta eso.

- El Gobierno quiere saber algo acerca del Digimundo. ¿Y qué? Todos los países lo hacen, ocurre que aquí tenemos la suerte de contar con el mayor experto.

Reconozco que me sonrojé con el comentario.

- Sora, no me digas eso, que si hay algo que me pone nervioso, es que me hagan la pelota.

- Izzy, no te hago la pelota, eres el único que entiende algo acerca del Digimundo.

- Ya…

[Suena el estribillo de Brave Heart] Mi móvil.

- ¿Sí, quien es?

- Koushiro, soy Ayaka, la secretaria de Haruto.

Haruto era mi jefe. Haruto Kato. Sorprendente que le llamara por el nombre de pila.

- Ah, hola, Ayaka. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada, dice Haruto que no hace falta que vengas por hoy, que ya vuelvas mañana.

- Ah, pues… vale, hasta mañana.

Colgué.

- Dicen que vuelva mañana… esto es rarísimo.

- Cálmate – dijo Sora -. Por cierto, ¿podrías hacerme un favor e ir a casa de Mimi? Tenía que darle una entrada para un concierto que me pidió, pero tenemos tanto lío que no ha habido forma.

De esa forma, fui a ver a Mimi. Que raro que estuviera en casa. Se notaba que venía de una nueva familia, y podía permitirse un año sin hacer nada… aun así, que buena estaba. Le dí la entrada y volví a casa.

Durante los cinco días siguientes, apenas tuve trabajo y estuve como el primer día. Mientras, no podía permitirme parder el contacto con Tentomon, pero eso sólo podía hacerlo en casa, ya que estaba vigilando el Digimundo y no quería arriesgarme a conectarme en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, el sexto día, es decir, ayer mismo, se complicaron las cosas. Me trasladaron a un nuevo departamento. Los colores eran fríos y oscuros, y apenas había luz. El jefe dijo, secamente:

- Desencripta.

Sorprendido de que se quedara en la sala, empecé leyendo el texto antes de comenzar… no podía ser cierto.

- Pero esto… esto es el código central del Digimundo…

- Gracias, Capitán Obvio, sé lo que quiero que desencriptes. Vamos.

- Eso es imposible.

El jefe se rió.

- No, señor Koushiro, no. Es usted el mayor experto en el Digimundo, así que debe hacerlo usted. No hay otro ser humano en la faz de la Tierra capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué objeto tiene que lo desencripte? – pregunté, enfadado.

- Muy sencillo: dominarlo. Es un peligro que esos bichos entren y salgan cuando les salga de los huevos. Tenemos que frenarlos, pero para eso necesitamos comprender el texto.

Me levanté.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudar a mi Gobierno en tan descabellado plan.

- Oh, no. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Gobierno. El Gobierno en realidad no pinta nada en esto, salvo una tapadera para que aceptaras el empleo.

Empecé a correr hacia la puerta, pero sorprendentemente, no escuché pasos detrás. Volví.

- ¿No… va… a perseguirme? – dije al jefe.

Éste encendió un cigarro, y tras una calada, dijo:

- Para qué hacerlo. No vas a irte de aquí, incluso sin que te persigamos.

Apuntó a una pared con un mando. La pared se abrió como si fuera una compuerta. No podía creérmelo: Davis, TK y Willis estaban atados contra la pared. Parecían inconscientes.

- Están vivos, no sufras.

- ¿Entonces?

- Davis y TK no se fueron a llevarse mejor. Les citamos, les secuestramos, y dejamos las notas para que nadie sospechara.

Algo raro había en la partida de esos dos. Un misterio menos.

- ¿Y Willis?

- No fue capaz de hacerlo, así que te llamamos a ti. Y además, si no lo consigues, puede ayudarte. Tienes todas las herramientas: un ordenador potente, un ayudante… y un estímulo: si no lo haces en dos semanas, morirás, tú y tus amigos.

- ¿Y cómo es que el Gobierno te ha dejado hacer esto? Usaste el Congreso para citarme.

Se rió.

- Saben lo que les conviene. Les tengo cogidos por los cojones. No pueden pararme.

- Cabrón.

Cogí una de las sillas que había en la sala, e intenté pegarle en la cabeza. Pero no resultó. Paró la silla con una mano y fue capaz de lanzarla para atrás… y a mí al mismo tiempo. Antes de salir de la sala, dijo:

- Dos semanas. No puedo esperar más. Tu sabrás si te conviene vivir o no.

Y aquí estoy, escribiendo este diario digital, a punto de ser enviado, para que alguien pueda ayudarme antes de que cumpla el plazo. El único alimento que hemos tomado los chicos y yo ha sido café, para estar despejados. Por favor, quien sea. Un amigo, un aliado… un rival, alguien que desee verme muerto, cualquiera, por favor… ayuda…


	2. Chapter 2

**JapiFic:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que también te guste este programa.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Willis empieza a romper el Código**

Tras terminar de escribir el diario Digital, Izzy se las apañó para soltar a sus amigos.

– ¡¿Estás bien?!

– Claro – ironizó Davis –. ¿A quién no le gusta que le tengan atado tantas horas?

– A los masoquistas – respondió Willis.

– ¿Crees que lograrás romper el código? – preguntó T.K.

Izzy sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y apagó el ordenador.

– No tengo la intención de romper ningún código. He pedido ayuda, así que voy a esperar a que nos saquen de aquí. Por suerte, me fijé en la forma en que Diaboromon se esparcía por la red, así que, aunque nosotros no podamos salir a Internet, el mensaje sí. No tardarán mucho.

– ¿Y qué pasará si nadie hace caso? – dijo Willis –. No podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que…

– Si estás insinuando que debemos dejar el mundo Digital en manos del maniático que nos tiene aquí encerrados, ahórratelo. ¡Me niego!

Mientras los dos discutían, T.K. y Davis hablaron entre ellos sobre sus opciones. Finalmente, T.K. dijo:

– Chicos, hemos pensado… ¿y si empezáis a romper código hasta que nos rescaten? Sólo por si acaso…

Izzy se le quedó mirando un momento. Miró a Willis, que parecía satisfecho con la idea. Volvió a mirar a T.K. y le dijo:

– Tú sigue peleándote con Davis, mejor, y déjanos a nosotros que pensemos.

A nadie le gustó la respuesta de Izzy. Willis decidió ignorarle, y se acercó al ordenador. Comenzó a teclear en el ordenador, tratando de romper el código.

Izzy decidió no intervenir. Si era cierto que Willis no lo había logrado hacer aún, era muy improbable que lo lograse ahora. Decidió no preocuparse, y pensar en quién lograría encontrar el mensaje.

A última hora de la tarde, Tai y Sora estaban preocupados. No habían tenido noticia de Izzy en todo el día, y le habían intentado contactar varias veces por teléfono. Tai miraba cada dos por tres su móvil, esperando a que llamara, mientras Sora desviaba los ojos a la ventana.

Finalmente, vio una figura lejana correr hacia allí. Pensó que era Izzy, pero cuando la distinguió, se dio cuenta de que eran Mimi y Kari. Llegaron sin aliento a la barra. Mimi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, y se lo enseñó a Tai.

Sora se acercó también Era un mensaje enviado por la red de Izzy.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Tai.

– Lo ha enviado Izzy esta mañana – dijo Mimi –. Por suerte, una de las copias del mensaje me llegó al correo.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

Mientras, encerrador, Willis, T.K. Davis e Izzy seguían sin poder salir. Les habían pasado la cena por una ventana en la puerta. Willis seguía intentando romper el código, pero este continuaba inmune a los intentos de ataque de Wllis.

– Por cierto, Izzy… ¿qué pasará si el loco que nos ha encerrado logra encontrar el mensaje que enviaste? – preguntó T.K.

– Era un riesgo que había que correr. No podía hacerse de otea manera – respondió él sin perder la calma.

– Ah, te da igual que aparezca para matarnos – respondió Davis.

– No es que me de igual, es simplemente que nos necesita con vida. Por lo menos a Willis y a mi. Y si os intenta hacer algo, podemos simplemente negarnos.

Nadie lo había pensado de esa manera, sin embargo, necesitaban encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, aunque Izzy confiara en su mensaje.

En el bar, Tai, Sora, Mimi y Kari debatían lo que podían hacer para rescatarle.

– Podríamos informar a la policía… – sugirió Kari.

– Y les convertirían en coladores en cuanto tuvieran el edificio rodeado – respondió Tai.

– ¿Y si intentamos colarnos nosotros en el edificio? – preguntó Sora.

– Eso tiene que ser imposible. No creo que se tomen la seguridad a la ligera – pensó Tai –. Debe ser algo más elaborado. ¿Tú que opinas, Mimi? – ella no respondió –. ¿Mimi…?

La miraron. Mimi seguía leyendo el mensaje enviado por Izzy.

– ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntaron.

– Qué majo Izzy, dice que estoy buena – y se le puso una sonrisa en la cara.

– Bueno, y al margen de las opiniones de Izzy sobre ti… – insistió Tai – ¿qué crees que podríamos hacer para salvarle?

– Pues podríamos empezar por llamar al resto del grupo, ¿no? Ay, qué mono… igual le pido para salir – comentó Mimi sin darle mucha importancia.

– ¡Para eso tendría que sobrevivir! ¡Vamos a llamar a los demás! ¡Para algo que has dicho con sentido…!

Tardaron poco más de media hora en lograr contactar con el resto de Elegidos. Quedaron en el bar al día siguiente al mediodía para decidir qué podrían hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, la situación no parecía haber mejorado en la habitación cerrada. Davis y T.K. habían tomado la decisión de no hablarse hasta que salieran de allí, Izzy parecía estar aburriéndose más que encontrarse preocupado por su incierto futuro, y Willis había caído rendido sobre el teclado tras pasarse la noche tecleando, y ahora dormitaba con la babilla colgando encima del teclado.

A las dos horas, el jefe entró en la sala, para preguntar a los chicos como iba el avance.

– No ha habido avance, porque es imposible – explicó Izzy –. Esos códigos están fuertemente protegidos, y aunque se lograra tirar uno, quedan muchos que hacer de pilares del mismo. Cuando hiciéramos caer otro, el primero seguramente estaría restaurado. Pensé que usted sabía que el Mundo Digital se generó por las redes del mundo real, y por tanto, su estructura…

– ¡Déjate de discursos! – le ordenó el jefe –. ¡Tendréis que hacer caer todos los códigos en cadena, uno tras otro entonces! – Willis se levantó al escuchar las voces –. ¡Y más os vale conseguirlo pronto, porque no tengo paciencia!

Davis se levantó, con la intención de pegarle. El jefe se dio cuenta, ya que le advirtió:

– Izzy también intentó golpearme con la silla, y no le salió bien la jugada. Tuvo una "pequeña lección de vuelo" en esta habitación antes de que recuperaseis el sentido.

– ¡Maldito loco! ¡Eso no quedará así! – dijo Davis.

– No. Quedará mal. Para vosotros, claro, si no lográis hacer lo que os he pedido. Mañana volveré para comprobar vuestros progresos. Adiós.

Y salió de la sala. Un segundo después, escuchaban el ruido de la cerradura.

Izzy se levantó, se puso al teclado. En poco más de diez minutos, dijo:

– He logrado pasar encima de la décima parte de la primera barrera. Cuando llegue mañana, le decimos que es imposible ir más rápido que una décima parte al día, y así tendremos más margen de tiempo para que vengan a rescatarnos. Además, en cualquier momento, podemos deshacerlo.

– Eso me recuerda bastante a "La Odisea" de Homero. Cuando Penélope deshacía el trabajo realizado para no tener que casarse con ningún pretendiente hasta que llegase Ulises – comentó Davis.

– De ahí he sacado la idea – respondió Izzy –. Estuve pensando esta noche, y pensé que sería la mejor opción de ganar tiempo. Sobre todo porque querrá ver progresos.

– Un momento… – empezó Willis – ¿así que tú sabes…?

– Sí. Hace tiempo estudié estos códigos, y no tardé en entender su estructura y cómo podría desmontarlos. Y una vez lo supe, dejé la investigación.

– Pero entonces… ¿por qué le dijiste a Willis que estuviera quieto? – preguntó T.K.

– Porque hacer muchos ataques fallidos seguidos podría hacer saltar las alarmas en el Mundo Digital, y eso es lo que intento evitar. Azulongmon se pondría furioso.

Decidieron, por tanto, continuar con el numerito. Si lo hacía bien, ganarían un margen de tiempo precioso.

Sin embargo, Izzy no estaba para nada tranquilo. Había logrado aparentar una total despreocupación, pero por dentro estaba de los nervios. ¿Y si el mensaje se perdía? ¿Y si se rompía? ¿Y si el jefe decidía acabar con ellos porque no le salía rentable tenerles ahí?

Sabía que el peligro era inminente. En cualquier momento, el jefe podría moverles de sitio… por no hablar de su fuerza. Podría torturarles físicamente. Sólo de pensarlo, Izzy notó un escalofrío.

Poco después, en el bar, los Elegidos habían terminado su plan.

– ¿Todos de acuerdo con el plan? – preguntó Tai.

– Síiiiiiiiiiii – respondieron todos.

– Entonces, nos vemos mañana. Tenedlo todo preparado.


End file.
